The Dragon, Titania, and The Fairy
by shinji01ikari
Summary: A story featuring Natsu, Erza, and Evergreen. Contains lemons and the characters are OOC.


**The Dragon, Titania, and The Fairy**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

****

Natsu Dragneel is currently fooling around with Happy along with his teammates when someone unexpected approached their little group.

"Salamander…" Evergreen's condescending voice broke through Natsu and Happy's playtime.

"Huh?" Natsu replied dumbly wondering what the woman wants and just like everyone else watched the curious scene in front of them.

Evergreen inwardly frowned at what she is about to do as she glanced at Titania and can clearly see the slight frown on her face. '_I'm doing this to get back at her for defeating me at the festival._' She thought resolutely before she spoke. "I, I want you to go out with me." She said with a start.

"WHAT?" everyone in the guild screamed shock, even Natsu himself was stunned at her sudden proposal.

Natsu finally managed to gather his wits and looked at the woman warily. "Ok…? Why me though?" he asked glancing at Erza who's lips turned into a slight frown.

"I want a strong man as my partner, and you defeated Laxus. That's enough reason for me." Evergreen stated keeping her cool under the spotlight.

Natsu looked at Erza for help, but the moment he did. She got up from her chair and left without a word as he sighed inwardly. "Ok, I'll go out with you, but expect too much from me." Natsu replied before Evergreen grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the guild. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"A job." Evergreen said tersely as they left the guild, two shrewd eyes followed them.

It's been a week since Evergreen started going out with Natsu and Erza felt annoyed at how clingy the woman has become. She didn't know what Evergreen was playing at, but she didn't like it one bit. She has been secretly seeing Natsu after the events at the tower of Heaven and their relationship has been purely physical or so she thought. Her eyes landed at the sight of Evergreen pressing her body against Natsu and saw how uncomfortable she made him feel. She saw Evergreen glance at her as a crafty smile graced her lips as it only infuriated Titania further. She left the guild to stew in her anger, unable to fathom why she was even angry in the first place.

****

"Do I like Natsu?" Erza asked herself as she walked along the streets of Magnolia. She knew that she cares for him deeply like any of her friends, but did it develop into something deeper. She then went back to the time they spent at Akane and the things they shared and gave one another.

**FLASHBACK**

Erza once again sat on a chair looking at Natsu's bed. After Natsu sent them off with his fireworks, he immediately passed out on his bed the moment he was in front of it. She was happy even they went their separate ways, but she still felt empty after losing Jellal and somehow that void was substantially filled by Natsu. She leaned over the bed watching the snoring Dragonslayer, brushing a stray lock from his face and a thought struck her. Erza licked her suddenly dry lips as she slowly closed the gap between them, watching his face for any signs of him waking up as she drew closer.

"I won't lose you Erza…" Natsu mumbled as his face showed fear and determination that made Titania blush as she hovered over his face.

Her heart raced at his words as she tucked her hair behind her ear as she finally closed the gap. She felt alive the moment their lips met, and the emptiness in her heart is filled by the simple act as she closed her eyes to revel in the sensations she felt. She slowly pulled back and as she opened her eyes, he saw his black ones staring back at her as they looked at each other in silence. Natsu sat up as she did the same, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her into the bed pining her beneath him. Natsu slowly pulled his sight away from her eyes and just looked at the woman beneath him. The strap of her sundress fell off her shoulder showing the black material of her bikini, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Her scarlet hair pooled around her head like a halo, her lips parted lightly, and her eyes that held his gaze.

"Erza…?" Natsu began, slowly closing the gap between them. Erza didn't respond and merely wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, moaning as their lips met.

They spent the rest of the day in his room, exploring each other's body as they drowned themselves in their carnal desires. But it was the feeling of closeness and security that Erza enjoyed the most in the arms of the man that saved her from herself.

**FLASHBACK END**

Erza smiled as she touched her lips once more. "I guess I do like the idiot." She muttered before she gained a competitive glint in her eyes. "It's time for Natsu to remember where he belongs." She added smiling predatorily.

****

Natsu and Evergreen just separated ways as he walk down the dirt path that lead to his small house on a hill overlooking Magnolia. Ever since he started going out with Evergreen, he noticed how different she acts whenever they are alone and inside the guild. She treats him like her slave and pack mule outside and during jobs while she's the complete opposite in front of their friends. It made his head hurt just thinking about it.

"At least what Erza and I have isn't complicated." Natsu muttered remembering the times they shared a bed. The memory of her naked body pressed against him and her intoxicating scent gave Natsu an unwanted erection straining against his trousers. He knew that the only way to get rid of his erection is to go to Erza, but that was out of the question because she started avoiding him. "I guess it's you and me again." He muttered bitterly while looking at his hand.

The moment he reached the top, he saw the person who's currently been avoiding him leaning outside his house wearing the same sundress she wore back at Akane. Erza pushed herself off the wall and approached Natsu and immediately saw the tent in his trousers. She unconsciously licked her lips and shivered at the thought of the things he could do to her.

"It's been awhile Natsu." Erza greeted her face stoic as ever.

"Y, yeah…" Natsu replied lamely trying his best to resist the urge of taking the woman in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Erza merely smiled. A seductive smile that made his cock twitch painfully as she gently placed her right hand on his chest feeling his heart race. Erza's smile grew as she felt him flinch under her touch as she dragged it along his toned torso. She was enjoying teasing the Dragonslayer as she kept her silence and just as she was turning on the Dragonslayer it turned her on as well, pressing her body against his, and reveling in his warmth.

Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke. "What do you want Erza…?" he asked growling at the end. He knew that what he was thinking is wrong, but Erza is someone he couldn't refuse even if he wanted.

Erza knew his already at his limit and the way he said her name sent goose bumps running down her spine. She pulled back; wearing the same smile she had earlier and spoke. "You…" she replied simply and he snapped.

Natsu's lips came crashing on hers, wrapping his left arm on her waist, pressing her body against his and crushing her large breasts on his chest. Natsu's right hand cupped the back of her head to keep her right where he wanted her. She moaned as Natsu's tongue found its way into her mouth as he roughly fondled her body. Erza knew he couldn't deny her, but she also knew she couldn't keep herself away from him. She's attracted to him like a moth to a flame and after what they shared and realized, she'd be damned if she allowed Evergreen to keep him away from her.

Erza wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist as he placed his hands on her backside and walked towards his house, kicking the door open. He quickly made a beeline towards his room doing the same to the door and dumped Erza on to the bed as he took off his vest and crawled on top of the panting woman. Natsu quickly captured her lips in another heated kiss, wrapping his tongue on her own as he placed his hand on Erza's right breast, squeezing the fleshy orb until spilled out in between his fingers as he continued to roughly caress it. He flicked Erza's stiff and aching nipples, causing her to moan and arch her back as the pleasure ripped through her body. Erza felt alive as Natsu roughly fondled her body as the spot between her legs grew and ached for more attention. She used her free hand and reached for Natsu's trousers, slipping her hands under it, and quickly got hold of Natsu's raging cock. She heard Natsu growl from his lips pressed against her neck as it reverberated throughout her body as she continued to stroke his cock.

"Let's switch." Erza whispered into Natsu's ear as he nodded.

Natsu got off Erza and sat on the bed as Titania helped him pull his trousers off and throw it off the bed. Erza did the same as she pulled her sundress off as Natsu's eyes burned with lust as he watched Erza's bikini clad breasts bounced as she threw her clothes at the floor. He followed the woman with his eyes who didn't seem to care, too focused on the task at hand. Erza wrapped her fingers around his twitching cock, watching as his freely flowing precum stained her hands and used it as a lubricant as she stroked his cock. Erza drew her face closer to Natsu's cock as the strong scent overwhelmed her senses, licking her lips once again as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

"Erza…" Natsu growled as he ran his hand along Erza's soft hair, watching her give all her attention in servicing his cock.

Erza continued to lick his cock, lathering it up with her saliva and his precum as she caressed his balls. After one final lick, Erza placed Natsu's cock inside her mouth and swirled her tongue around his glans before she took it deeper in her mouth and started bobbing her head at a steady pace. Every pleasure filled groan and moans that came from Natsu only urge Erza to do more and make him feel even better.

The pleasure was becoming too great for the Dragonslayer and the urge to cum became almost unbearable. "Erza…I'm going to cum…!" he groaned forcing Erza to stop.

Natsu looked at the woman with pleading eyes as she merely returned his gaze. "Not yet…" she said simply. Erza's right hand squeezed the base of Natsu's cock while she stroked the rest with her left before she lets it go. She grabbed her breasts and brought it down on his cock as it slipped snugly in between her cleavage, gazing at his twitching cock sticking out, and feeling his pulse through her breasts. She began kneading her breasts, squeezing his cock between them as she started licking his cock once again.

Natsu grip the sheets tightly to stop himself from bucking his hips forward as Erza wrapped her tongue around his glans and running it along his slit, feeling his cock squeezed between the smooth skin of her firm yet soft breasts as they massaged his cock. Erza continued to stroke his cock with her breast while alternating from licking to sucking, pushing Natsu to the edge once more as she noticed his cock expand. She decide to finish Natsu's suffering, so she herself could taste his cum once more as she ran her tongue along the slit of his cock and dipping her tongue inside it causing Natsu to cum. Erza watched as the cloudy liquid erupted from his cock, smearing her face and hair with it, and as he tapered off. Erza stained with Natsu's cum as the white liquid covered her face, hair, and breast pooling into her cleavage as his slowly limping cock grew to full mast once more at the arousing sight.

He quietly watched as Erza clean herself with his cum, sensuously licking every last drop from her body. After making sure that everything was gone she looked up at Natsu and smiled once again as he snapped, unable to bear it any longer. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed, positioning himself in between her legs as he slid her bikini bottom aside and buried his cock up to the base in one deft move making her moan in pleasure. Natsu leaned forward mashing his lips against Erza's stifling her moan as he ravaged her mouth.

Natsu pulled back sucking her tongue in the process before he spoke. "I've been very frustrated, Erza." Natsu growled as he squeezed her right breast hard making her moan, remembering Evergreen's large breasts rubbing against his arms. "I wanted you really bad, but you've kept avoiding me… I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done." He's voice became calm and soothing clearing the lust that clouded her mind.

Erza gently placed a hand on his cheek and smiled warmly at the Dragonslayer. "There's nothing to apologize about Natsu, it's not your fault. I just needed to clear some things up, that's why I've been avoiding you." She replied her voice lacking any edge in them. It reminded him of the time they spent at Akane and Erza was just herself not the proud Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail. They shared another kiss this time slow and gentle as it made Erza fall harder for the Dragonslayer. The moment they parted, she smiled lustfully at Natsu and spoke low and sultry.

"I've been very frustrated too, Natsu. So be a good boy and fuck me hard." Erza said and Natsu was more than happy to oblige knowing that she doesn't usually use such dirty words during their earlier coupling.

Natsu pulled back and gripped Erza's waist firmly and without preamble pulled his cock out until only the head is left. "Now I'm all fired up!" he growled before he hurled himself back at Erza making her squirmed at the sudden surge of pleasure.

Natsu started to fuck Erza at a steady rhythm, her juices continued to leak out of her spread pussy. He loved the feel of how her walls wrapped around his cock and could feel her pussy burning up as the urge to pound Erza relentlessly burned inside him. He lifted her waist as he increased his pace and fucked her with the intent of scooping out her pussy, she screamed in pleasure as her toes twitched and cramped up as she stiffened her body. Her large breast swayed back and forth in time with his hard thrusts until they slipped out of her bikini top, exposing her hard nipples.

"So good, Natsu… amazing…!" Erza moaned as her pussy became more sensitive and her insides tremble in delight at Natsu's cock. Natsu suddenly pulled her cock all the way as Erza moaned in disappointment and looked towards Natsu as she caught a glimpse of his cock gleaming with her juices as she flushed in embarrassment and arousal. He quickly buried his cock back once again as Erza shrieked in delight as Natsu stirred his cock inside her pussy scattering her juices while creating obscene sounds that fueled their lust.

"Do you want me… to go deeper…? Erza…" Natsu asked in between breaths as he watched the woman drown in pleasure.

Erza looked at Natsu with half lidded eyes. "Yes! Go deeper… make me feel more…" she replied in between breaths.

"Erza!" Natsu growled as he sent his waist forward as if squashing the woman beneath him as she clung to him tightly. Her large breast crushed beneath his chest with her hard nipples the only thing offering any resistance. Erza's body trembled in rapture as she clings to Natsu like a lifeline bringing him closer against her body and allowed Natsu's cock to be buried a bit deeper inside her trembling pussy. Natsu felt how hot and flushed Erza currently is from their current position.

Natsu licked the nape of her neck before he pulled his waist and buried his cock deeper until it reached the entrance of her womb. He continued to thrust onto her entrance as if forcing it to open as it caused Erza's pussy to tighten around Natsu's cock, the relentless assault stimulated Erza further as she started to convulse pleasure.

"That's too much Natsu… anymore, and I…!" Erza pleaded even as her body reveled at the pleasant feelings that Natsu brought. It scared her that she could experience more even though she knew it was enough.

"It's ok Erza… I'm going to make you feel even better…" Natsu whispered to her ear as he increased his pace as her body shook with pleasure and even with her words of denial her limbs wrapped tighter around Natsu with her pussy wrapping around his cock as if guiding him deeper. He continued to pound into Erza while chanting her name and with each glance on her battered entrance he managed to penetrate with the tip of his cock.

Erza screamed as her limits is tested while Natsu watch her face contort in rapture. Like on instinct Erza searched for more pleasure even as her mind wanted to stop as she tightened her walls around his cock. Natsu sucked on her neck before he pulled his waist back, wrenching her womb open as they began ascending to climax together with Erza. He tightened his embrace on Erza as he approached his limit.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed in bliss as her body trembled, tightening her grip on Natsu's cock as he came directly into her womb feeling his hot seed burn her.

Natsu held onto Erza tightly as he trembled in pleasure as he threw everything he has into Erza. Natsu could hear Erza's gasping voice as she drown in pleasure clinging to him tightly. He slowly pulled out watching Erza catch her breath with a satisfied look on her face. He saw her pussy slightly open, evidence of their furious exchange as his cum seeped out. He silently watched Erza as she caught her breath, entrance by her heaving chest, and her breasts rising and falling in time with her breathing.

After a few minutes Erza finally managed to catch her breath as she sat up and smiled at Natsu. "Wanna go another round?" she asked as Natsu's lips came crashing onto hers.

Natsu slowly turned Erza around until they broke their liplock and he slowly pushed her until she's on her hands and knees. Erza moaned as she felt Natsu's cock pressed against her soaked pussy and rubbed its tip along her slit, teasing the woman who growled in annoyance.

"Stop teasing me Natsu or I'll…" Erza's never got to finish her rant as Natsu buried his cock inside her pussy. Natsu's rough pounding killed any thoughts that formed in her head as she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Natsu continued with the rough pounding she gave Erza, her arms failing to support her weight, squishing her breast in the process as it ground her aching nipples on the rough texture of the blanket. Natsu leaned forward as his right hand reached around her waist and clipped her clit with his thumb and index finger as Erza gasped in pleasure. He switched his right hand with his left as he placed it on Erza's mouth as she eagerly licked his fingers clean, running her hot tongue around each digit and sucking on it like it was his cock. Satisfied at Erza's work he reached for her right breast, cupping it then pinching her stiff nipples, and did the same to her left breast. He lifted her upper body off the bed in a 45 degree angle and used her breasts to pull her onto his cock; the new position allowed him to abuse another side of her pussy.

He pulled her flush against his chest and hooked her knees as he sat on his haunches and continued thrusting his hips upwards as she ground her hips against his. They continued into that position for awhile until Natsu came again filling her womb with more of his hot cum. The two of them spent the rest of the night, Natsu and Erza continued to have sex as much as Erza desired as they enjoyed the closeness they shared.

****

Evergreen was curious as to why she isn't getting any reactions from Natsu. It's been a month since she started going out with the Dragonslayer to annoy Titania and gain a victory over her by stealing the person she holds dear. She found out that beneath Natsu's annoying and sometimes childish behavior, he was a pretty decent guy, and much to her chagrin he managed to grow on her. She saw Titania enter the guild and she immediately frowned as Erza walked towards their direction.

"What do you want Titania?" Evergreen demanded as Erza merely glanced at her before a smile crept up her features and disappeared like it never even happen.

"Natsu." Erza said ignoring and answering Evergreen's question.

Natsu cringed at Erza's voice wondering what he did wrong this time. "I didn't do it!" he exclaimed placing Evergreen in front of him.

"Come." Erza said plainly and any reply that Natsu has died from his throat at the menacing glare she directed at him. Natsu stood up with a start standing beside Erza in a flash. "I'll borrow your boyfriend for awhile." Erza said emphasizing on the word boyfriend while wearing the same smile that made Evergreen fume in anger.

Evergreen watched as Natsu followed Erza to the back of the guild, vanishing as they turn into a corner. "I maybe using him to get to you, but he is still my boyfriend Titania." she muttered as the feeling of jealousy well up inside her.

****

Natsu silently followed Erza wondering what the woman wants. After the night they spent at his house three weeks ago, both of them were almost inseparable and the mere sight of the woman makes him want to bed her again. So he did as he would gesture towards the woman by either catching her eyes or by simply challenging her to a duel. It wasn't always him that would call for her, but it did make him wonder why she would always call him in front of Evergreen. He asked her once why she always calls him in front of Evergreen and Erza answered by walking out on him when he was close to cumming.

He looked at Erza in front of him and wondered what she meant to him. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know if it was more than his love for his friends, and then his thoughts wandered towards Evergreen. After spending some time with the woman, he found out that she was almost a complete replica of Erza who's a perfectionist aside from the condescending tone and better than you look. She was kind and easy to get along with. At first she would scold him and smack him in the head when he starts to destroy things he wasn't supposed to and would start comparing him to her friends in the Raijin Tribe and Laxus, but after the job they did she became nicer towards him. It was the first time she called him by his name and after that event, the most that she would do to him is reprimand him, and after that they became closer to each other and she began spending more time with him even without everyone from the guild.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Erza enter the woman's washroom, dragging him inside and into the last cubicle. All he heard was a click as Erza requipped her armor off, leaving her clad in her lace bra. She immediately assaulted his lips while rubbing his cock over his trousers. She pushed him into the toilet seat squatting in front of Natsu and pulling his trousers and boxers down and started stroking his hardening cock.

"…Erza… we might get caught…" Natsu groaned as Erza sucked on his shaft. "I don't want that pervert seeing us here…" he added as he placed his hand on her head.

Erza pulled back and looked up him while stroking his cock. "Don't worry, were in the women's side." She replied flatly and continued to caress Natsu's raging cock.

"What?" Natsu asked in shocked before he yelped in pain.

"Be quite or somebody might here us!" Erza hissed as she returned to stroking Natsu's cock and licking his shaft. "I don't want to be caught in the men's room, so were doing it here." She stated plainly as she engulf his cock in her mouth bobbing her head in a steady rhythm while stroking the rest. Unable to hold herself back anymore Erza stood up and crawled on top of Natsu aligning his cock into her pussy before slowly engulfing his cock while releasing a moan of approval.

Natsu was smothered by Erza's large breast as she wrapped her arms around his head as she rapidly swung her hips forward. He immediately caught his bearing and gripped Erza's breasts, slipping his hands inside her lace bra and began massaging her breasts and nipples.

Meanwhile Evergreen entered the washroom, her thoughts filled with a certain Dragonslayer. She was about to reach for the faucet to wash her hands when a moan reverberated around the room.

"Titania…?" Evergreen whispered in wonder.

Erza braced herself on the cubicles door as Natsu supported her weight through her waists as he pound into her relentlessly. She didn't care anymore if anyone heard her moans as she's too lost in their love making and with their coming orgasm. Natsu increased his pace once more before he came inside Titania filling her with his seed.

"Nat…su…!" Erza gasped as she came.

That was all Evergreen needed to hear as she left the washroom fuming at who Titania had sex with. "That woman… using her body to try and steal Natsu! Two can play at that game, Titania." she hissed, deciding to give Salamander a reason to avoid Erza for good.

****

Natsu wondered what Evergreen wanted as they walked towards his house. He found out from Erza that Evergreen wasn't serious about him and had some reason behind it. He asked her what it was, but Erza didn't reply and just left. This confused the Dragonslayer once more and his temper got the better of him and searched for Evergreen and asks her the real reason for asking him out. He found her in front of a flower shop, and immediately approached the woman. He turned her around and was about to snap at her until he noticed how sad she looked and the look of adoration in her eyes just like Erza when they would sleep together. He never got to ask her what he really wanted and instead asked if she has any problems.

They arrived at his house and the moment he closed the door Evergreen pinned him into the door and mashed her lips with his making sure to crush her large breast into his chest. He was stunned at her sudden attack and wondered why she's kissing him, but the feeling of another curvaceous and beautiful woman pressing against his body made him stop thinking and act on his instincts. He wrapped his arms around Evergreen, gently cradling her head as he tilted it to the side as he nibbled on her lower lip sucking on the soft flesh. Evergreen gasped and parted her mouth and met his tongue as they fought for dominance until she yielded against Natsu's intruding tongue. Evergreen felt her body heat up, feeling feverish as they kissed. She wasn't a virgin and had slept with a few men when she has an itch that needs scratching, but this was the first time she felt alive as if electricity is constantly passing through her body just by kissing. It didn't take long before a spot started to form on her lace panty as her arousal continued to grow.

Natsu ran his fingers along Evergreen's spine feeling the woman shiver at his touch. He found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down feeling more of her smooth skin and noticed that she wasn't wearing any bra. She pulled back panting when she felt Natsu unzip the back of her dress causing him to wonder if he did something wrong. She dismissed his worries by pecking him on the lips and dragging him back into his room pushing him, on the bed as he took of his clothes. She paused and saw Natsu's stiff cock pointing at the ceiling and felt intimidated and aroused at its size, the men she had before was nowhere near his caliber. She flushed at seeing the lust burning in Natsu's eyes as he waited for her to remove her dress and quickly composed herself and unzips her dress leaving her in her blue lace panties.

Evergreen crawled on top of the bed and pushed Natsu down when he was about to sit up and smiled seductively. "Just lie down and I'll do all the work. I'll make you feel good, better than what you could experience with Titania." she said seductively catching Natsu's attention.

"You knew?" Natsu asked prepared for whatever Evergreen might say about him cheating on her.

"Yes, but I don't care about that. To tell you the truth I decided to go out with you to annoy Titania and steal you from him." Evergreen confessed as her expression turned serious.

"So you really were using me?" Natsu asked, some bitterness slipping in his voice forgetting about the fact about Erza having feelings for him.

Evergreen inwardly flinched at his tone and the betrayed look he has. "That was before I got to know you. I always thought you were an idiotic troublemaker that's only good in causing destruction and you're nowhere near what I want for a man." A large frown framed Natsu's face at what she said but just kept silent. "But after you risked your life to save me, I decided to get to know you better. I saw you in a different light and I started to develop feelings for you Natsu." she said, her voice lacking it's condescending tone as he looked at her curiously as it was the second time she called him by his name and he released a sigh.

"Fine, I'm sorry too for sleeping with Erza while I'm going out with you." Natsu grumbled looking away from Evergreen to hide the blush on his face.

Evergreen saw him blush as a smile crept up her face. "Oh my, is my Salamander blushing?" She asked in amusement as Natsu released a huff in annoyance that only amused her further. She decided to stop teasing the Dragonslayer as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I really like you Natsu, and after this you won't be thinking of going back to Titania." she said her voice sending shivers down his spine making his cock twitch painfully.

She pulled back and turned around showing him her firm backside, spreading them apart with her hands and showing him her wet pussy pressed against his raging cock. "Your penis is quite…big Natsu… the biggest I've ever seen…Nnn…" Evergreen muttered moaning as she lowered her hips. "I'm going to… make you cum… easily… " She added confidently watching her pussy slowly take in his cock. "It's in…?" she gasped before checking his reaction.

"Yeah… it sure is." Natsu stated simply, feeling Evergreen's walls surround his cock and returned her gaze.

"You're still composed…? I guess I could blame Titania for this…?" Evergreen wondered as her confidence took a blow.

"How are you doing? You don't look like your usually proud self." Natsu countered watching as her face become muddy and flustered.

"It's just… being composed like this… like its normal…Nnn…it bothers me, ok." Evergreen replied with lust tainting her voice. It was the first time that she slept with a man that didn't cum prematurely from her just taking his cock.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked seeing her bothered face.

"Are you also like this with Titania, I wonder?" Evergreen asked trying to sound nonplussed, but afraid of his answer.

Natsu thinking that's there's no point in lying replied. "No, we always do it rough." He said and saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"I see… I guess I still have a long way to go… or is it because I'm not able to turn you on?" Evergreen asked casually, but Natsu saw through her guise. She started lowering her waist taking in more of his cock as she moaned and gasped as his cock spread her insides.

Natsu could feel Evergreen's juices trickle down his shaft as obscene squelching noises filled the room. "Evergreen…?" Natsu moaned looking at the woman.

"It's ok… don't move…I'll move, ok." Evergreen replied looking at Natsu as her skinned glistened from her sweat. Moans escaped from Evergreen's mouth as Natsu's cock twitched from her pussy coiling around it. "It's moving… isn't it…?" she moaned sweetly.

"Because… it feels good Ever." Natsu replied as she glanced at him.

"Then why don't you show me?" Evergreen countered.

"Aren't I doing it?" Natsu asked as she frowned at him.

"Liar… you're still calm and composed. Like I am…" Evergreen replied but Natsu could see the strong sense of lust overcoming the woman. Natsu tried to move but Evergreen stopped him and raised her waist revealing his cock coated with her juices.

"Ever…?" Natsu asked as his cock throbbed from the sensation he only felt briefly as he tried once again.

"Hey, don't move…" Evergreen commanded her condescending voice turned sweeter as she looked at him.

"But, I can't control myself." Natsu countered as she floated a smile.

"Beg me then, beg me to please put it inside." Evergreen replied, satisfied at seeing Natsu slowly lose his composure.

"Please put it back inside, Ever. Put it inside my fairy's soaking pussy." Natsu begged with obscene words as Evergreen's eyes clouded with lust once again at being called a fairy by Natsu.

"Whose pussy is soaking? Ok, I'll put it back in…Nnn… my Salamander…" Evergreen replied sweetly as her own pussy throbbed unable to bear it any longer. She nodded and buried Natsu's cock inside her pussy once more, moaning louder as he spread her once more taking in his cock midway.

"It's still not all the way in." Natsu growled as some of his frustrations have started to show as his cock craved for more and the urge to violently pound Evergreen into submission raged inside him.

Evergreen smiled at finally gaining a reaction from Natsu teasing him about being impatient as he replied with silence, lust burning in his eyes that also fueled hers. "I'm going to move now… I'm going to move more intensely, so I could see more of that face." She stated as she dropped her waist taking in all of his cock. Evergreen was overwhelmed as it completely filled her up, stretching her walls like never before, and reaching up to her core. She moaned and gasped sweetly as she shook her hips as Natsu watched her nicely shaped butt sway slowly as her fingers dig through her soft skin giving her more stimulation. "Tell me when you want to cum! Until I say… its ok… you can't cum!" she ordered as she moaned in pleasure.

"Ok…" Natsu nodded, still quite composed as he watches Evergreen lose hers. "Do it more roughly my fairy." He ordered.

"Yes, just… leave it to me…" Evergreen replied between moans as she earnestly tried to guide Natsu into an orgasm while he watches her in admiration. "Natsu…" she moaned as she approached climax, sinking her fingers into her butt once again exposing her ass hole to his eyes, as it twitched. Natsu doesn't know if she's purposely exposing herself to him as she continued to intensely swing her hips as she blurred words in a sweet lust filled voice that called out to him. He noticed her intense movements slow down until it came into a complete halt staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Ever…?" Natsu asked as his cock demanded more.

"Are you… going to cum soon?" Evergreen asked in a sweet voice, breathing heavily from her actions.

Natsu merely stared at her in silence sensing that she already reached her limit and wondered if the men she slept with came with just a little stimulation from the woman. Then again he couldn't blame them as any normal person would've orgasmed after having someone like Evergreen ride them. But because of his unnecessarily tough body and the time he spent with Erza, it allowed him to remain composed and keep his cool and realize that Evergreen never truly known how much pleasure she could receive as the intense craving to violate and pound Evergreen to oblivion well up inside his chest.

"I see… I guess it can't be helped… I'll just have to endure a little longer… I'm going to make you feel more Natsu…" Evergreen said forcing a smile.

After hearing her tell him that she's going to move, Natsu threw his waist up burying his cock all the way to the base as she screamed at the sudden intrusion. Evergreen's arms stiffened as she gripped her butt tightly as Natsu furiously rubbed his raging cock against her walls, feeling her insides tingle. Natsu realized that nobody has ever gotten as deep as he has gone and it scared Evergreen as she screamed in a gasping voice as she tried to fight off the overwhelming pleasure, lifting her waist that began pulling his cock out. She never experienced anything like this as every time she had sex, she had complete control of the situation and had the men wrapped around her fingers, but Natsu was different as he dominated her.

"It's ok Ever… don't fight it." Natsu assured as he gripped her waist to stop her from escaping. Evergreen shook her head like a child as she pleaded for Natsu to stop, but the mere thought of giving Evergreen pleasure she had yet to experience sent Natsu into frenzy. "Let's change position Ever…" Natsu offered.

"What do you mean…? S, stop Natsu…you're breaking my insides." Evergreen pleaded even as she moved her waist to feel more stimulus from Natsu's cock. She could only stare at Natsu, unable to move with him buried deep inside her.

"I want you to feel more… Ever." Natsu said softly as her eyes held a mixture of fear and anticipation. She tried to stop him once more but it only spurred him to do more. "It feels good doesn't it, having me deep inside you?" Natsu asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her body. "Please show me how good it feels to do it with you...Ever." He whispered to her ear as she breathes roughly, making her heart pound into her chest.

Natsu ripped Evergreen's lace panties finally exposing her body to him as he pushed her into the bed. He then lifted her left leg, turning her to her side and pushed his cock deeper into her pussy causing her to gasp in astonishment. Evergreen tried to runaway once again, afraid of the pleasure of Natsu fucking her deeply once again as he buried his length further pinning her body down.

"No more, Natsu… please… if you continue, I'm going to break…" she pleaded even as her body searched for more gratification.

Natsu placed his lips on hers as she moaned in his mouth from his cock going deeper and the slight pain of her legs stretched further. "Aren't you going to make me feel good Ever?" he asked pulling back. He felt her fantastic thighs and couldn't help but compare them to Erza's. They were much softer than Erza's who's thighs were toned through her intense physical training and combat. He quickly brushed off Erza from his mind and focused his attention to Evergreen gasping in pleasure as the indecent sounds coming from where they are connected echoed throughout the room. He continued to pound inside Evergreen who's slowly getting intoxicated by the pleasure as he rubbed her most sensitive spot. She let out a loud, lovely cry of pleasure.

"Not there, I, I c,cant… think clearly… if you go to that place." Evergreen gasped as she drowned in the pleasure of being filled by Natsu's cock.

"I see… how about here then?" Natsu asked between breaths as he flicked her swollen clit. He watched her convulse as if hit by lightning as she came lightly. "You feel really good, Ever." He praised as Evergreen continued to breathe wildly, her breasts pushed to the bed while heaving her shoulders. He now confirmed that Evergreen was a lightweight when it comes to sex as he concluded that most of the men she slept with couldn't keep up with her and in turn planted confidence in the woman. "I'm going to show you what true pleasure is Ever." He declared.

Natsu began to scoop out her insides just like how Erza liked it, rubbing her sensitive spot thoroughly making Evergreen raise her voice. Evergreen began to cry hopelessly as her body trembled and shivered from the intense stimulation making her pussy convulse as if seeking more pleasure. Natsu would've immediately stopped the moment he saw her tears, but he could see that it wasn't because she hated it, but it's because she's confused from the intense and foreign sensation that invaded her body. Evergreen tried to run away once again but Natsu pulled her sweaty thighs back and began moving his waist like a piston as the sounds of slapping flesh is heard into the room. She let out another scream of pleasure as Natsu knocked into her womb as her eyes continued to water from self satisfaction as her breath grew weak from the intense pounding.

Natsu embraced her thigh tightly as he slapped into her waist as her juices flew around, a clear sign of her arousal that she tried to deny. Evergreen slowly gave in and began indulging at the pleasure of Natsu's thrusting cock in combination with the agony of his intense pounding she began clamping around his cock. The sound of Evergreen's lovely voice and slapping flesh fed his lust as he pound into her womb relentlessly as she began to jump every time he hits it. Evergreen began screaming in pleasure as her fingernails raked the bed sheet in a mixture of agony and pleasure.

"Is it good Ever?" Natsu asked as he thrusts into her. "Erza, also felt it in that place and I'm going to attack it over and over until I wrench it open." He taunted Evergreen and even through the haze of lust, the mention of Erza's name. The woman that she considered her rival caused her to immediately surrender to the pleasure.

"Please… let me feel it too!" Evergreen managed to say in between her moans. "…make me feel more!" she screamed as her climax neared.

"You're about to cum Ever. Where do you want me to cum?" Natsu asked as he too approached his climax, stirring Evergreen's pussy. Evergreen simply indulge herself in the pleasure unable to answer Natsu's question. "I'm going to cum inside you then, Ever." He stated as he made a few more thrusts and finally managed to push open her cervix and cum inside her womb.

Evergreen gasped and moaned as the intense stimulus of being filled by Natsu's hot seed sent her spiraling form one orgasm to the other. Her waist shivered in pleasure as Natsu continued to fill her womb. "I was supposed to make you cum…" she breathes out biting her lower lip, chagrined and ashamed from reaching orgasm and losing composure. But even through her ashamed expression her body was honest as sweet moans puffed out from her panting lips and her pussy wriggled as the pleasant feelings pushed through her.

Natsu watched as Evergreen's breathing slowed down as she slowly slips into unconsciousness from their exertions. He pulled his slightly flaccid cock out her soaked pussy and looked at the dozing woman. He brushed a stray strand of her chocolate locks from her face and smiled. "Sleep tight my beautiful fairy." He whispered into her ear before he slips beside her and pulled her into his body.

He only got a few minutes of rest before Evergreen woke up and decided to continue where they left off and once again his room is filled with her screams and moan's of pleasure.

****

The next day Evergreen decided to end their relationship and just be friends with the Dragonslayer for awhile. This, of course confused Natsu once again as he thought that they were ok and was already thinking of telling Erza that they should stop having sex with one another. Of course, he didn't realize that the reason she did it was to see which one of them he would choose in the end, and being the sometimes gullible guy that he is agreed to her wish. Things quickly went back to normal for the Dragonslayer aside from one part, which is going out with Erza and Evergreen and his now very active sex life which involves both women coming onto him one after the other. Erza Scarlet and Evergreen finally reached an impasse and realized that they'll never get an answer from the Dragonslayer on which of them is better until they corner him into a corner.

Evergreen made a drastic attempt to make Natsu hers by having a week long marathon of mind blowing sex with him and cement her place in his heart, mind and body. She quickly removed her green dress leaving her in her blue lace underwear and immediately released Natsu from his petrified state.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu wondered and noticed that the room looked familiar. "Where the hell am I and where the hell is Ever?" he exclaimed, remembering that Evergreen used her stone eyes on him.

"Looking for me?" Evergreen whispered into Natsu's ear pressing her scantily clad body onto his back and wrapping her arms around him.

Natsu quickly turned around and glared daggers at the woman who merely smiled at him. "Why did you turn me into stone and where are we?" he demanded looking at the woman and missing her current state of dress.

"That's easy Natsu. We're on Akane for our one week vacation." Evergreen replied simply ignoring his first question. "I thought that simply being friends with you is enough to keep me happy, but I realized that I want more Natsu, and I want you." She stated mixing the truth with a lie.

"You want me?" Natsu asked dumbly, still not noticing her state of dress.

Evergreen stood up and walked towards Natsu. "Yes, Natsu, I want you, and to make everything clear. I have fallen in love with you." She replied confidently, without any hesitation in her voice.

"You're in love with me?" Natsu asked again as she nodded. "But I don't know if the love I feel for you is the same as you feel for Me." he replied, not wanting to hurt Evergreen who he held dear much like Erza.

Evergreen pressed her body against Natsu making sure that he realizes that she's barely wearing anything. "That's easy too, stay with me for a whole week Natsu and we'll find out together." She whispered as she pressed her lips onto his.

"Ok." Natsu agreed as Evergreen smiled as they kissed once again this time with more passion as he finally noticed her current state of dress. Natsu cupped her right breasts and began fondling the fleshy globe making Evergreen moan in pleasure. He's free hand immediately traveled southwards as he slipped it inside her panty and slipped two fingers inside her wet snatch pumping them with a steady rhythm.

Not to be outdone, Evergreen reached for Natsu's trousers to stroke his slowly growing erection causing Natsu to growl against her mouth. She gasped as Natsu pressed on her clit as she continued to buck on his hand to get more of his fingers into her. Meanwhile Evergreen started to undress the Dragonslayer and successfully removed his vest as Natsu removed his trousers and guided him onto the bed as he sat on the edge. She positioned herself in between his legs and started stroking his cock, placing it in her mouth as she stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth and began bobbing her head in time with her strokes. Evergreen was startled when Natsu pulled her from her current position and tossed her into the bed, and saw the lust in his eyes.

Natsu then kneeled in front of Evergreen placing his cock centimeters from her mouth. Evergreen reached forward with her mouth and sucked Natsu's cock and it didn't take long for Natsu to cum as he pressed her head into his hips, burying his cock deep into her throat as he came. He got off Evergreen and focused on her breasts straining against her bra, he gripped them tightly before he pulled her bra down exposing her breasts to his eyes and exploring hands. Evergreen was startled when Natsu grabbed hold of her legs and raised them up until they're pressed on either side of her breasts, exposing her now naked pussy as Natsu threw her panty off the bed.

She flushed as Natsu stared at her soaked womanhood before he began returning the favor as he licked every inch of her swollen labia before he stuck his tongue inside her pussy, his sharp canines grazing her sensitive skin while thumbing her enflamed clit. Natsu pulled back once again as he used his hand this time, clipping her clit with his thumb and index finger as he inserted his middle and ring finger in her pussy, and finally his pinky into her asshole. Evergreen screamed and gasped in pleasure as Natsu assaulted every weak spot in her body spilling her juices on the sheets below as she grew more aroused.

Natsu finally released Evergreen from the pleasurable torture and placed her lower body back on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. "I'm putting it in Ever." He said looking her in the eyes.

Evergreen smiled and nodded. "Do it Natsu… make me feel whole again." She replied as Natsu slid his cock inside her feeling her warm walls coil and massage his cock. "Always so big…Natsu…" she moaned as he filled her once again.

Natsu began swinging his hips forward using Evergreen's large breasts as hold to pull her towards him. He lifted her right leg in the air as he rolled her to the side and continued to pound into her in a forceful rhythm. Evergreen gasped and moaned as Natsu abused the entrance of her womb as he continued to pound into her until he came filling her womb with his hot cum. Natsu pulled out Evergreen's pussy as his seed spilled out of her cunt.

"Brace yourself on the headboard Ever." Natsu ordered as she nodded.

She bent forward placing her arms on the headboard as he instructed while spreading her legs apart. It was a position that Evergreen would never allow herself to be subjected to as saw it as something demeaning, but this was Natsu and she would do anything for him. Natsu positioned himself behind her, caressing butt and making her shiver in pleasure. She felt him rub his cock along her slit, grazing her clit as she moaned at the pleasurable sensation. Natsu dragged his cock along her slit one more time before he forced it into Evergreen's back entrance, his cum along with her juices acted as lubricant as he spread her anal passage apart. Evergreen felt the wind knocked out of her when Natsu pushed his cock inside her anus, never experiencing anything bigger than his fingers.

"You're so tight Ever." Natsu groaned as Natsu began to move in a steady pace, his cum and her juices allowed him to move smoothly.

Evergreen's body dangled downwards, tears pooled around her eyes as Natsu continued to violate her ass, gasping every time his cock is violently rubbed against her walls, and moaning as he pull his cock out as if scooping out her insides. The slight pain turned into addicting pleasure as she began to squeezing her anal passage much to Natsu's joy as he increased his pace.

"I never thought that place could feel this good…" Evergreen thought deliriously as she fell on her hand and knees as Natsu continued to thrust into her bowels.

****

Meanwhile at the entrance of Akane resort a woman clad in armor stood in front of the reception desk.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for this person right here." The woman asked the receptionist while showing her a picture.

The woman looked at the picture closely and immediately recognized who it is. "Yes, she checked in with a giant statue about two hour's ago." she replied curtly.

"I see, could you tell me what room she's staying, I'm a friend of hers." The Scarlet haired woman replied.

The receptionist looked at her for a moment before she checked her log. "They're at room 404." She replied once again and noticed the smile on the woman's face.

"Room 404, huh? That brings back memories." The woman repeated. "Thank you, and could you please ask someone to bring my stuff to that room." she added pointing at the large cart blocking the lobby as she left.

****

Natsu now lay on his back with Evergreen on top of him as he fondles her breast while pounding her asshole. Evergreen tilts her head to the side as Natsu licked and sucked on her exposed neck while he played with her nipples, tugging at them and using it to pull her breasts apart. They were so wrapped up in their love making that they didn't notice the third person in the room until she spoke.

"My, my, to think that you would take it up the ass." The woman began as she walked into the room. "I'm quite impressed Evergreen."

"Erza!" Natsu gasped, paling at the sight of Titania.

"I should've lied to you about the date." Evergreen muttered in annoyance, crossing her arms under her bare breasts.

"What do you mean lie about the date?" Natsu asked Evergreen.

"I'll tell you later." Erza replied as she sat at the side of the bed.

"Stop staring Titania and wait for your turn." Evergreen stated while Erza ignored her and crawled on top of the two. Erza's stoic façade broke into an impish expression as she used her gauntlet clad fingers to spread Evergreen's soaked pussy. Evergreen shivered at from Erza's touch, feeling the cold steel touch the sensitive skin of her labia. Evergreen bit back a moan as she felt the smooth, and cool surface of Erza's armor penetrated her pussy as it sunk up to the base. "Stop… I said…Nnn…" she pleaded while stifling a moan.

Erza began to pull her finger back and sunk it once again, hearing Evergreen's pleasure filled groans as she stifled her moans. A strong urge to hear the woman's voice welled up inside Erza's chest as she added another finger and increased her pace as lewd wet noises came from Evergreen's pussy. Evergreen was unable to stifle her moans as Erza continued to pump her fingers inside her pussy, feeling the bump of each joint on her gauntlet along with Natsu's twitching cock still buried inside her asshole increased the pleasure she received. Natsu caught the glint in Erza's eyes as she leaned over and started to service Evergreen, he hooked Evergreen's left leg with his arm as he began to move driving his raging cock inside Evergreen.

Erza continued to play with Evergreen's gushing pussy as she eagerly lapped up her juices, loving the sound of her pleasure filled moans wafting through her ears. Erza herself is steadily getting aroused as she sucked on Evergreen's clit and stuck her tongue in her pussy. She moaned onto Evergreen's pussy as she felt two fingers caress her slit before it sunk into her depths and a thumb rolling her clit, she pulled back and saw Natsu smile at her direction. Erza shook her head and continued to pleasure Evergreen as she ground her hips into Natsu's skilled fingers. Evergreen was quickly approaching climax as Natsu groaned feeling her grip his cock tightly as he gripped Evergreen's right breast roughly to bear with the pleasure.

"Stop… it… I'm going to cum…if you don't stop…Erza…" Evergreen gasped as the constant stimulation is forcing her to reach orgasm.

Erza glanced at Evergreen as she ground her enflamed clit in her thumb. "I guess… it means that I get Natsu sooner and win our little bet." She said smiling and Evergreen saw the hidden meaning in her smile.

"What… do you… mean?" Evergreen asked and Erza's smile turned impish.

"If it were me…no matter how good it felt… I would endure it until the man I love came…you love him, don't you?" Erza taunted and grinned as it brought mixed feelings towards Evergreen's reaction.

"I, I can endure it…!" Evergreen said determination burning in her eyes.

"Is that so…?" Erza asked and looked at Natsu. "You can move now Natsu and make sure she feels every inch of you." She ordered and he was more than happy to comply. Natsu began to move in a rough pace, spearing his cock inside her intestines that wrapped around his cock like a vice. Evergreen's pleasure filled voice filled the room and it made Erza furious as Natsu's earlier teasing and the sight of her face drowning in pleasure from Natsu's cock irritated her.

"You're so tight Ever…" Natsu groaned as he furiously drove into her asshole while Evergreen begged for more.

This only ticked Titania further as she sent a menacing glare at Natsu who ignored her in favor of bringing the both of them to orgasm. Erza decided to help Evergreen reach climax and drove four fingers into Evergreen's slit stretching it as she screamed in a lovely voice as Erza drove her fingers inside her pussy furiously. It excited and annoyed Erza as she felt Evergreen's juices stain her face and as she tried to scoop out Evergreen's pussy while telling her to cum. This in turn aroused the Dragonslayer further and drove him into a frenzy that made Evergreen screw and tighten around him as he groaned in pleasure.

"Don't you dare cum Natsu!" Erza threatened. "She must cum before you…don't you dare cum before then!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu demanded. "Her insides feel amazing…" he added which boosted Evergreen's confidence as he got it worse than her.

"Cum Evergreen, cum damn it!" Erza said as she stirred up her pussy making lewd squelching noises, but Evergreen resisted. "Stubborn woman, cum damn it!"

It didn't take long before Natsu can feel the coming orgasm, feeling feverish at his tip; he buried his cock deep inside her and released his seed as Evergreen's body trembled in delight. The walls of Evergreen's butt continued to wriggle around his cock as if trying to wring every drop from him.

"All that for nothing." Erza muttered bitterly glaring at him. "You weren't even trying weren't you?" she accused.

"You made it worse by stimulating Ever!" Natsu countered panting.

"I'm glad… that you came before me Natsu…" Evergreen muttered sweetly.

"But you didn't cum with Natsu…" Erza countered with some hope returning.

"It's ok… as long as we felt good together… and I made him feel good…" Evergreen replied with a little regret as weariness took over her body.

Erza directed a captivating smile towards Natsu as she slowly pulled her stained gauntlet from Evergreen making her moan. "Don't worry Natsu, I'll make sure to cum together with you." She said with a smile. The stimulus that came from Erza pulling her fingers out caused Evergreen to tighten around his cock made him gasp in pleasure. "It's my turn Evergreen!" Erza snapped as she pulled her fingers out of Evergreen's pussy creating suction like sounds and the moment she pulled it all out Evergreen came lightly.

"Did you just cum now?" Erza asked in amusement. "Go ahead Evergreen, cum, cum all you want." She taunted as a sudden silence engulf the three of them before Evergreen screamed in ecstasy as she came, staining his hips and the sheets. She watched in a trance as Evergreen's face drowned in pleasure and wanted it for herself.

"You're getting hard… again!" Evergreen screamed as she felt Natsu's cock expand inside her again.

"It's my turn damn it!" Erza hissed, but it remained unheard as Evergreen was too far gone as she lay limp on top Natsu. "Now that she's out, it's our turn to play." Erza smiled obscenely at Natsu.

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he gently pried Evergreen of him and gently placed him on the other bed. After he placed the woman on the bed she told him that she loved him that made him smile. "I love you too my fairy." He whispered kissing the sleeping woman on the cheek.

Erza silently watched the scene and knew that she was partly at fault for the situation the three of them are in. If she would've just acted sooner she could've had Natsu all to herself, but it was because of Evergreen's intervention that she realized that he meant more to her than anyone else even Jellal. She knew that if Evergreen didn't do anything, they're relationship would remain physical, and they might end up getting bored of one another and fall apart. That as much as they enjoyed the closeness they shared and they're feelings grew deeper until one of them confesses, nothing will happen.

"Something wrong Erza?" Natsu asked as she sat down beside the woman who's deep in thought.

Erza turned to face him and smiled before she leaned on his shoulder as her armor vanished. "Nothing, just wondering if what you told her is true." She asked absently running her hands on the bed she shared her first time with Natsu.

Natsu hummed and shrugged. "I guess I do." he replied as Erza looked at him curiously. "I mean, we dated and I got to know her better. Sure, she used me to get to you, but aside from that I enjoyed my time with her and the funny thing is we really started to become closer after we split up. So yeah, I guess I really do love her." he added confidently before he glanced at her. "Do you hate me?" he asked curiously.

"I may get mad at you, but I can never hate you Natsu. How can I hate the man I love?" Erza asked with a smile as he was shocked at her reply. "It's the truth Natsu. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot and no one else's."

"But isn't this a bit weird, I mean, me, loving the two of you at the same time." Natsu asked seriously.

Erza laughed a little while Natsu frowned. "You slept with the two of us when we haven't confessed, even when you're supposed to be her boyfriend you still had sex with me, and now you tell me it's weird?" she asked in amusement.

"But this time it's different, things are serious, and I don't want to hurt either of you." Natsu aired his fears and problems to Titania who never lost her smile.

"I'm lucky I fell in love with you, you know that. Think about it this way, you love everyone in Fairy Tail, right?" Erza asked as he nodded. "It's pretty much the same, the only difference is you're in love with us romantically, and I'll only share you with Evergreen and no one else." She finished while laying down the law. "But don't tell Evergreen I said that ok." She added. She is still her rival for Natsu.

Natsu seemed to understand her meaning and nodded. "Does this mean I could really return her feelings without me hurting you?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, as long as it's just Evergreen." Erza nodded before grabbing his cock in a firm grip. "Besides this is all mine, and I chose who to share it with." She stated territorially as she began stroking his cock.

Natsu, overcome with lust and love for the woman crushed her lips against her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and fondle her clothed breast while Erza stroked his cock with both hands. Natsu growled as his cock throbbed painfully, pushing Erza on to the bed as he crawled over her tugging at the collar of her shirt. He popped the buttons of her shirt exposing her luscious breast covered by her black bikini top that he pulled on top of her breasts revealing her stiff nipples; he played with them for a moment before he straddled her torso placing his cock between her breasts. Erza cupped both of her breasts and pressed them together, kneading her them as he pinched on her nipples while thrusting his hips.

Erza looked down on her cleavage and the bulbous head of Natsu's cock flushed in a deep shade of purple as his pre cum smeared her face with each of his thrusts. Erza licked her lips and swallowed the rests of his cock that her breasts couldn't contain and expertly used her tongue to caress the underside of his shaft and glans. Natsu gripped the bed's headboard as he increased his pace, pounding Erza's breasts and mouth as he reached his first orgasm with the woman. He thrusts his hips forward with a start pushing as much of his cock in Erza's waiting mouth as he came, flooding her mouth with his hot sperm as he panted while Erza swallowed his cum. Natsu pulled back freeing his cock from Erza's mouth filled with his cum as she began to swallow the cloudy fluid, moaning as the slimy substance slithered down her throat making Natsu's eyes burn with lust.

"Mmm… delicious…" Erza moaned, directing her lewd gaze at the Dragonslayer.

"Damn it, Erza!" Natsu growled as she pushed his buttons. He flipped her around and raised her butt in the air, ripping her bikini bottom off and spreads her ass cheeks apart and slid two fingers in her slit while poking her asshole with his tongue. Erza moaned in pleasure as Natsu continued to thrusts his fingers in her cunt while licking her butt. He pulled his fingers soaked with her juices and buried his cock inside Erza, taking it as far as it would go.

Natsu started to pound Erza at a pace she loved, gasping in pain and pleasure as Natsu abused the entrance of her womb. Erza reached for her left breast and pinched her nipple to get more stimulation as she looked at how Natsu's big cock spread her pussy and scoop out her insides as they greedily wrap around his shaft. She reached out to her pussy and spread them apart, a lewd smile that looked out of place in the usually stoic woman as she pinched her clit causing her to scream in rapture. Natsu saw the look of absolute bliss Erza is drowning in as she took his cock effortlessly and greedily while stimulating herself caused him to grip her butt cheeks tightly making her to moan.

He turned her over as Erza saw Natsu's cock slick with her juices. He held her thighs and spread her legs apart as he placed the tip on her slit and buried his cock inside with one swift thrust as she gasped in pleasure. Erza watched with amazement as Natsu's cock easily slid inside her, scooping out her inside and juices with his powerful thrusts unable to help herself from holding his cock as it skewered her mercilessly.

"I'm going to cum Erza!" Natsu growled, his sweat pouring out of his body.

"Ah, ahh… I can feel it twitch…ing…" Erza gasped as she watched as Natsu's thrusts became faster and stronger, as he tried to wrench her womb open once again. "Hu…hurry, cum inside me Natsu, fill me with your hot seed…" She demanded as her gasping voice grew louder and higher as until she screamed as Natsu buried his cock inside her and came.

Natsu's hot cum filled her womb, seeping out of her pussy. Erza panted, eyes closed as she reveled at the warm sensation in her stomach, feeling Natsu's cock pulse as he continued to pump his seed into her. Erza opened her eyes as she felt Natsu pulled his cock out even as she tried to keep it inside her as much as possible.

"Look at how dirty you made it, Erza." Natsu stated as he drew it close to her face, hovering just above her mouth. Erza glanced at Natsu's cock smeared with his cum and her juices. The lewd scent permeated her senses, the excess cum from his cock dripping at the corner of her lips as she picked it up with her tongue. Natsu watched as Erza cleaned his cock with her mouth, using her tongue to lick him clean. This was the Erza that no one knows, that he's privileged to see and experience. She wasn't the feared and respected Titania, she was simply a woman enjoying the pleasures of the flesh and she chose him to share it with, and he would do everything in his power to never betray her and her trust.

After Erza swallowed his cum, Natsu kissed her fiercely. She was stunned at first, even though it was filled with passion; it was the love that he had for her that made her happy as tears fell from her eyes. They parted from the kiss as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong Erza?" Natsu asked a concerned look in his face.

"No… I'm just happy… I love you Natsu, I really do." Erza said smiling brightly at the Dragonslayer even as there are tears at the corner of her eyes.

Natsu almost had a heart attack at how cute Erza was at that moment. "I know it may sound stupid coming from me because of Evergreen, but I love you too, Erza. I really, really do." he added smiling broadly at the woman.

"Idiot…" Erza muttered as they shared another kiss and the moment they parted, the lust in her eyes returned. "Let's continue." She whispered sultrily.

Natsu nodded as he lifted her butt in the air, her legs pressed on either side of her breasts as Erza supported her weight with her upper back. Natsu started licking her ass hole as she squirmed in pleasure, he noticed her grinned lewdly at her and used two of his fingers to penetrate her anus, pumping it slowly. Natsu grinned as she scowled sweetly at him for teasing her; he pulled his fingers and pointed his cock at her slit as she raised her hips more. Erza's face was muddled at the sensation of Natsu's cock as each thrust she lets out a pleasure filled voice that caused Evergreen to stir.

Natsu brought his hips crashing down Erza's swung her hips and sought his cock greedily. "You want it all?" he asked.

"Yes, I want it Natsu… thrust it into my deepest parts…" Erza moaned as she clamped into his cock, ushering him to go deeper. "Go deeper Natsu….thrust it even deeper…my deepest parts is yearning for your cock!" she pleaded in a lust filled voice. Natsu nodded as he mounted her and pressed his weight down on her, his cock reaching the entrance of her womb once more. "There grind it there…" she moaned. Natsu continued to thrust into her as she writhes in agony at the pleasure of having her insides pierced. His cum from earlier and her juices are scooped out of her pussy as it dangled closer to her stomach.

"More Natsu… this is how I love it… more, do it roughly." Erza pleaded. Natsu did as he was told as her lewd comments drove him into new heights of pleasure; Erza's cum filled pussy stroked his cock again as with her undulating movements. His eyes focused on her nicely shaped breast glistening with sweat as its tips stood up as if begging to be groped. "Do you want to feel my tits…? Natsu… do you want to ravage them…?" she asked lustfully.

"I can't really enjoy them at this position can I?" Natsu replied.

"It's ok…there's still time…" Erza replied in between moans.

"It's payback time Titania…" Evergreen's condescending voice broke through their trance. "I'm going you enjoy making you cum."

"What, what are you going to do?" Erza demanded in fear.

"The same thing that you did to me!" Evergreen countered as she penetrated Erza's ass with four of her fingers. Erza screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Evergreen continued to sink her fingers up to her knuckles. "Take that!" she taunted.

"You're tightening up Erza…" Natsu groaned as he felt the intense pressure around his cock. Erza screamed in a mixture of pleasure and agony as Evergreen continued to torture her.

"I'll only stop if you cum, Titania." Evergreen stated as she stretched Erza's intestinal walls with her fingers.

"No, I'll cum with Natsu…" Erza screamed making Evergreen frown in annoyance and continued to violate her ass.

"No, you'll cum first because I love Natsu more than you!" Evergreen countered as she continued to dredge up Erza's ass to make her cum.

"Thrust's your hips Natsu…make me cum…!" Erza pleaded as sensing that his also at his limit. "Please make me cum together with you…!" Natsu called her name as he thrusts his cock into her depths as she screamed in pleasure.

Evergreen immediately countered by matching Natsu's pace and thrusts her fingers into Erza's ass relentlessly. Erza's body trembled at the sensations her body has experienced for the first time as she drowned in the pleasure as Natsu's cock quaked in excitement at Erza's expression. Evergreen continued to taunt Erza with words as she violated her, but it was apparent that Erza wasn't paying attention and endured the advancing waves of pleasure as she thought of nothing else but enduring Natsu and Evergreen fucking her. Natsu with his cock and Evergreen with her fingers.

Erza screamed in bliss at the overwhelming sensations as the thoughts of both women fighting over him spurred him on. "Yes… I like it when you do me rough…" Erza screamed as she reveled at Natsu's intense pounding. Evergreen ordered Natsu to hold off his orgasm as she continued to stimulate Erza, but it was easier said than done, and with one final cry Natsu buried his cock inside her and came.

Feeling Natsu's hot seed fill her womb Erza came as she rode off the intense sensations. Her body shook as the intense orgasm ran its course and Evergreen felt green with jealousy at the thought of Erza enduring and cumming together with Natsu. Evergreen began to assault Erza's asshole furiously blinded by her jealousy, pushing her fingers in time with her words of hate for the woman making her cum over and over. Meanwhile Natsu felt Erza's pussy tighten as he continued to deposit his cum inside Erza and as his breathing calmed down Evergreen perked up.

"That mean's her turn is over!" Evergreen chirped as she withdrew her hand from Erza's ass as Natsu removed his cock. "Such an indecent look Titania." she muttered as she watched Titania swoon in pleasure and slowly fall into unconsciousness.

Natsu laughed a little at her comment and spoke. "You were like that earlier." He said.

"Impossible, such a look…" Evergreen muttered and looked away as Natsu continued to tease the woman. "This is mine now…" Evergreen stated smiling lasciviously at Natsu while grasping his cock.

****

A week has passed after their rut at Akane Resort where they didn't even left the hotel room to enjoy the beach. Natsu on his part managed to survive the two women and decide to take a rest, but none of them would have it as they continued to have their way with him.

"Mira, hide me!" Natsu screamed as he approached the former demon talking to Macao.

"Is it those two again?" Mirajane asked already informed about his situation. "Ok, but in one condition."

"Anything!" Natsu agreed as he started sweating buckets.

Mirajane smiled brightly and spoke. "I get you for one night." She said half jokingly.

"Heh…" Natsu laughed before he fell face first into the table toppling it on top of him. He twitched at the floor below as Mirajane inadvertently overloaded Natsu's brain that quickly visualized her hot naked body bouncing on top of him while screaming his name.

"Oh dear…!" Mirajane gasped as Erza and Evergreen arrived at the scene.

"What happened to him?" Erza demanded cradling the unconscious and twitching Dragonslayer.

"I told him that I'd help hide him from you two if I could have him for one night, I guess he couldn't take a joke." Mirajane replied earning him the glare of both women. "So can I join?" she asked smiling.

"NO WAY!" both women screamed as Mirajane covered her ears.

"Mou… stingy…" Mirajane pouted.


End file.
